


Changes

by orphan_account



Series: Short stories that are usually (always) sad [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Infinity War spoilers, Irondad, No beta im an idiot, Not a lot tho, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [MAJOR ENDGAME/INFINITY WAR SPOILERS]From "Mr.Stark" to "Dad"





	Changes

“Mr.Stark!”

There he is, stumbling over his own feet like a newborn deer. Shining brown eyes, brown hair slicked back with too much gel, an air of innocence that carries around him. Spider _-man_ is far from what he is, just barely fifteen, entering his freshman year of high-school.

“Mr.Stark, hey!”

He shovels pizza in his mouth, sitting on the couch not far from his mentor. Tony snatches the pizza away, taking a triumphant bite from it, earning an adorable pout from the young apprentice. Of course, he didn’t have to steal the pizza, but it was worth it to see the feigned sadness on the boy’s face, who grabs another slice from the box while whining.

“Hey, Mr.Stark!”

In his suit, Peter waves to him joyfully. His mask is half pulled up to allow him to munch on a churro, and he’s sticking to the side of a building. Even with the mask covering his face, Tony can see the admiration in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

“M’ster...Stark...”

His body is rag-doll limp and he’s drooling all over his AP Bio papers. Tony shrugs off the windbreaker he’d been wearing and drapes it over the boy’s shoulders, who smiles sleepily at the warmth.

“Mr.Stark...I don’t feel so good...”

Peter is wearing a face he should never have on, such fear in his eyes that his old heart is already starting to crack. Tony catches him when his legs disappear, holds him tight as the boy who’s far too young to die sobs into his chest. They fall, together, Peter laying on his back as his super-healing fights to keep the inevitable from happening. Much like Tony’s heart, Peter shatters, blowing away in the wind. Gone.

“He, Mr.Stark...can you hear me? It's Peter.”

As if he could ever forget that voice, that face. Peter looks broken, his face is dirty save for the cleaning the tears that roll down his cheeks are doing. His lip trembles and he looks so small, so fragile. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t bring his limbs to hold the weeping boy, so he tries his best to communicate all the love he has for the boy through his own tired eyes. _I did this for you,_ his eyes try to say as Peter reaches out for him, _I love you, I’m so proud of you, don’t you ever think otherwise-_

“Please, don't go,  _Dad-”_

He hopes, hopes with all his might that this broken family of a team will look after his son. That they’ll do better than what they did with him, that they’ll keep him safe because God knows he won’t do it for himself. With one, final look to the boy, Tony Stark does what he never did before: he rests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing marvel characters, so I'm sorry if they're ooc at all. I just really wanted an angsty oneshot from the POV of Tony, since usually, Irondad fics are from Peter's POV.


End file.
